1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to emulated memory systems, and more specifically, to a recovery scheme for an emulated non-volatile memory system.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory systems typically require, during update cycles, a minimum supply voltage level for proper operation. During brownouts, the supply voltage of a non-volatile memory system drops below its minimum supply voltage level, which can result in data errors either at the point of recovery or later in the future, or may even result in a fatal error of the memory system. Brownouts are typically un-expected losses of power during operation. Furthermore, as the end of life for a non-volatile memory system approaches, the inability to program a bit or erase a bit may also result in similar error issues as a brownout. Therefore, a recovery scheme is needed in order to maintain reliability and integrity of a non-volatile memory systems when errors occur.